Team 7 tribute
by LeeSakurox
Summary: as the title says.
1. Death

Team 7 tribute

Team 7 tribute

……………………………………

"SASUKE!YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!!"Naruto yelled.

"HEY!DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!!"Yukika replied.

"Yukika,you're annoying."Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun…"Yukika said.

"Humph."Naruto replied.

"Will both of you stop fighting?!And Yukika,only thinking about Sasuke even on a mission!!"Kakashi scolded.

"Kakashi-sensei…."Yukika played with a lock of her short blue hair as her blue eyes filled with sadness.

Yukika Sana,Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Uzumaki,and Kakashi had been assigned to a mission to the Land of Waves to protect the bridge builder.And they're just about to wrap the mission up.

"Cut it out Naruto!!"Kakashi scolded.

"grrr…."Naruto mumbled to himself.

"!!Kakasha-sensei,this is Zabuza's Hidden Mist jutsu isn't it?!"Yukika cried as the air around them filled with mist.

"Everyone,prepair for battle!"Kakashi odered.

"Ninja art,cystal ice mirrors…"Haku called.

"Sasuke!Yukika!'Naruto called."Where the hell are you?!"

"I'm over here!!"Yukika said.

"Sasuke?!"Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!Yukika!I've got trouble!!"Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke-kun!!"Yukika called.

"Sasuke!Where are you??"Naruto asked.

"Ninja art,senbon throw!!"Haku attacked Sasuke.

"Ah!"Sasuke cired in pain,as the senbon made tiny marks that bled.

"Alright,first I'll finish you,and then those 2!!"Haku cried.

"AAAAAH!!"Sasuke said,putting his amrs up in defense.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!"Yukika yelled,jumping in front of him,and taking the acttack.

"Yukika!!"Naruto yelled.

"Yu-yukika!!"Sasuke said,rushing to her side.

"Sasuke-kun,Naruto-kun….are you guys ok??"Yukika asked,senbon through her entire body,and her lip bleeding.

"Yes,we're fine…"Naruto said."but what about you?!"

"….my sis said it wouldn't hurt when you die..she was right…"Yukika said.

"NO!You won't die!Damnit!you won't die!!"Sasuke said.

Naruto started crying.

"Yukika,why did you do that?"Sasuke asked.

"Cause you're my teammate.And if you died,you weren't reach your dream…or would Naruto-kun….and Naruto-kun,I'm sorry for the way I treated you."Yukika said,a tear to her eye.

"Yukika…."Haku disappeared along with Zabuza.

"…I'll miss you guys.And kiba,Ino,and the others too…."Yukika said,her eyes closing for the finale time.

"Yukika!Don't die!don't die!!"Naruto pleaded with Sakura's body.

"Yukika,I'm sorry too….i never gave you any credit for what you did."Kakashi said coming over.He picked up Yukika's body,and they headed back to Konoha…


	2. Meeting Sakura

Team 7 tribute

Meeting Sakura!(the nutjob….)

"Naruto,Sasuke,may I have a word with you?"Kakashi said,walking over to Sasuke and Naruto who were at Yukika's grave.

"Now,I know you're upset about Yukika's death,however,we have replacement teammate."Kakashi informed them.

"Well…who is it?"Sasuke asked,not looking away from the grave.

"Don't know…you'll meet her at the chunin exams."Kakashi said.

"Ok…well…let's go Sasuke…don't want to miss meeting the new girl."Naruto said,sadly.

"Naruto-kun…."Said,Hinata who was always watching Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………..

"So,this is the place?"Naruto asked.

"yeah…wonder what our teammate's gonna look like…"Sasuke said.

"good question."Naruto replied.

"AH!!and you call yourselves ninja!!"Someone yelled.

"Huh?what the hell?"Sasuke asked."Hey!What's your problem??"

"Well,you guys think that you can handle the chunin exams??When there's only 2 of you?Yeah right!"He replied.

"well,there won't be only 2 of us for long.We're expecting a new teammate soon."Naruto said.

"New teammate??"A sweet voice spoke up.A girl with pink hair,and the ends and roots of it dyed black.She wore a white shirt with a red jacket with a circle on the right side of it.Her eyes were a deep green,and matched her pants.She wore black gloves that revealed her finger tips.She had a belt on with a small pack in the back.

"Well,if you're my new teammates,then I guess I should shut this guy up."She replied.

"Well,you are our teammate,I'll take care of him myself."Sasuke said.He aimed a kick at the,(as the pink-haired girl thought of him,)the "dumbass".However it was blocked by a guy in green!

"Well,not bad,both of you.Now I'll finish the bastard off!!"She yelled.She graabed 2 scrolls from her back pack,"Rising twin dragons!"She strock down the enemy with several weapons at a time.

That's my jutsu!Tenten thought,with a schocked expression.

"humph…dumbass…"the girl panted.

"holy shit,that's one tough pink-haired girl…"Naruto said.

"wow….what did you say your name was??"Sasuke asked.

"Haruno Sakura!"Sakura replied,jumping on her feet.

"wow,you really aren't what we were expecting for a teammate."Naruto said.

"huh?What's that supposed to mean?oh,you were expecting a girlie girl with a crush on Uchiha,right?"She said,putting her arms behind her head."well,I may be a girl,but I love boy stuff!!"Sakura explained.

"well,yeah,that's pretty much what we were expecting for a teammate."Sasuke replied.

"Oy,what happened to the plan of NOT drawing any attention?!"Neji scolded Rock Lee.

"I know,but…"Lee blushed when he looked at Sakura.

"Hey,what do you think that guy's problem is?"Sasuke asked.

"I'll find out."Sakura replied.'HEY BASTARD!!WHAT'S YOUR DEAL??"Sakura yelled at him.

"I…I was bored so I thought I'd ply with some weaklings…"he relpied,shaking.

"Well,I'm no weakling,and I don't take crap from anyone!!"Sakura replied getting more and more angry by the second.

"aaaahh!!"he said running off.

"YEAH!YOU BETTER RUN!!'Sakura yelled after him.

"Woooooow…."Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"humph…least she doesn't have a crush on you uchiha."Naruto said,with a smirk.

"And you think she likes you!?"Sasuke said,getting mad.

"OH I DON'T GET WHY ANYONE WOULD LIKE YOU!!"

Naruto and Sasuke started aguring.

"Oh boy…"Sakura said,slapping her forehead.

"Um…hello…"Lee said.

"hey!"Sakura said."You were the another one who took on the dumbass!"

"um….yeah…my name is Rock Lee.So you're Sakura huh?"Lee said.

"Haruno Sakura at your service!"Sakura cried happyliy.

"Oy,Sakura!Where have you been?!"a voice called,sounding very annoyed.

"!!Se-sensei!!I…um…well…."Sakura said.

Suddley,some stranged animal appeared in front of her.

"YOU USED THE TWIN DRAGON JUTSU!!DIDN'T YOU?!"The figure said,It was a purple cat with 2 tails.

"MAYBE!"Sakura replied,looking very nervous.

"Oh forget about that.i'll worry about it later.First of all,I have word on your brother.He should be coming home tomorrow.AND REMIND ME TO YELL AT HIM FOR LEAVING….Well,I have a mission,so I'll report back to you later.Alright?"The strange thing replied.

"H-hai."Sakura nodded."Man…she's scary when she's angry…"Sakura said.

"God Haruno,your sensei is the biggest bitch in the world!!"Naruto said.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!"Sakura said.

"Man,she was being bitchy!!Don't you agree Sasuke?"Naruto asked.

'SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH NARUTO!!"Sakura screamed.

"Humph,Naruto,do you need to start a fight with everyone stronger then you?"Sasuke asked.

'Hey!I'm stronger then you!!"Naruto said.the boys went back to aguring.

Oh dear god."Sakura said,putting her hand to her forehead.'Now,what were you saying Lee?"Sakura asked,turning back to Lee.

"Please be my girlfriend!I'll protect you with my life!"Lee said.

Sakura gasped,turned a bright pink color,smiled,and giggled.

"Thank you,but I really don't need any protection.Later!SASUKE!NARUTO!KNOCK THIS CRAP OFF!!"Sakura yelled turning back to her teammates.Lee chuckled at her.


	3. Greetings and Meetings

Greetings and meetings

Greetings and meetings

"So,there are other rookies?"Sakura asked Naruto.

"Yeah,there are 9 in total.3 of them are us."Sasuke replied.

"Wow.9 rookies."Sakura said in slight shock.

They opened the door and a blonde girl with blue eyes and a purple outfit jumped onto Sasuke.

"Oh,Sasuke-kun!we haven't seen each other in sooo long!I missed those bruty good looks of yours!"She cried.

"Sorry Yukika,but Sasuke's all m-Huh?You're not Yukika."the girl cried,falling off of Sasuke.

"No,who's Yukika?"Sakura asked the blonde girl.

"Our last teammate."Naruto replied.

"Well,if you think you're taking Sasuke-kun away from me,you're wrong!"the girl yelled at Sakura.

"Actually,I have no interest in Sasuke!My name is Haruno,Sakura!"Sakura answered with a smile.

"You don't have a crush on Sasuke??Well then,I guess we can be friends!I'm Yamanaka Ino!"Ino answered."And these are my teammates,Shikamaru Nara,and Chouji Akimachi!"

"Oh Hello Naruto-kun!"someone else.A girl with pale eyes,and short black hair come up from the crowd.But what was creepy about her was she was wearing a strapless bra and a net over it with jeans.Her nails were painted pink.

"W-who is that?"Sakura asked,shockec that a 12 year old girl would go around dressed like that.It was slightly disdurbing.

"That's Hinata huuga!"Ino answered.

"Well,she's bold."Saura answered,with a stare.

"I agree…."Ino said.

Hinata went and hugged Naruto,and shoving his head into her chest…0.0

Naruto pushed himself out of Hinata's hug.

"Hinata,I am NOT your boyfriend!"Naruto answered.

"Hey baby,you know you want this!"Hinata said.

"Um,hello Hinata-san!I'm Haruno Sakura!"Sakura replied.

"Oh hello!"Hinata said."These are my teammates,Kiba Inzuka,and Shino Abruma!"Hinata said.

"HINATA,FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,PUT YOUR JACKET BACK ON!"Kiba cried.

"Kiba-kun pwease,can I keep it off?"Hinata asked,putting on an icconcent face.It had soulful eyes.

"Ooooh…fine!"Kiba said,defeated.

"yay!Thank you Kiba-kun!"hinata said,now hugging Kiba.

Sakura laughed."I thought you loved Naruto-san Hinata!"Sakura giggled.

"I do love Naruto-kun!But I love my teammates too!"Hinata said,winking at Shino.Poor,poor Shino…-.-'''''

"I see…uh…OK."Sakura smiled a nervous smile.


	4. Forest of death

Greetings and meetings

Forest of Death.

"What did you say?!"Sakura asked.

"We are here to kill Sasuke."Dosu said.

"I won't let that happen!!I made a promise damn it!"Sakura said."How pathic!Wanting to attack someone who is a rookie and can't defend himself?!You cowards!Go die in a ditch!"

"Alright,I can't stay queit after after hearing that! heing that!First,I'm going to kill this girl.Then,I'm going to kill Sasuke!'Zaku said.

"I'd like to see you try!!"Sakura shouted.

"You know,for a rookie,you got a lot of attidude."Kin remarked.

"More then you will ever know!!"Sakura shouted.

"Alright,let's fight!!"Zaku said charging at Sakura.

"Humph."Sakura said,cutting a cord that was tied to a log,letting it fall on Zaku.

"mmm….."Zaku groaned.

"Take THAT BASTARD!"Sakura yelled.

"That idiot."Dosu remarked.

"Take one more step,and you will DIE!"Sakura shouted.

"You're the one who's gonna die,girlie."Kin said,throwing senbon and hitting Sakura's arm,since Sakura was too tired to fight after the last battle.

"Ah!"Sakura cried in pain."Can't move my..my…my arm…traqulizer…oooh…."Sakura passed out.

"Humph.aparently,adding traqulizer to her makes her fall asleep.Tsk,tsk,tsk."Kin said.kin walked over to Sakura with a kunai in hand,aiming to kill her.

"Sakura!Leave her alone!"A voice shouted out, coming from the woods.

"Huh?What the hell?!"Kin shouted.

Rock Lee shot out of the woods and went to protect his angel,Sakura.

"Who are you?"Kin asked,very annoyed that a freak with bushy eyebrows got in her way.

"I am the leaf village's hansom devil!And my name is Rock Lee!"Lee shouted.

"Alright,Kin.I guess we need to kill this guy first.Then we kill Naruto,Sasuke,and the pink haired rat."Dosu said calmly.

"What…"Lee said,glaring at Dosu for what he said about Sakura.

Alright,I'm out numbered 3 to 1.But Sakura's out cold.I can't just leave her here by herself!I'll use the Lotus jutsu,as the condtion has been met.To protect the life of someone precious!"Lee thought,unwrapping his bandages.

"Lee-san?"Sakura said,opening one of her eyes halfway."Lee-san,be careful.Oh."Sakura said,falling asleep once again.

Lee appeared behind Dosu and used the Lotus jutsu on him.However,he collapsed last second.

"Great.Just great.Now I need to finish the job myself.Now I'll blood all over my hands!"Kin cired annoyed."But this pink haired girl is gonna be the first one to go!"Kin yelled,pulling Sakura up by her hair.But just as she was about to kill Sakura,Hinata,Kiba,Shino,Ino,Shikmaru,and Chouji appeared.

"What?!"Kin cired.

"I think it be a good idea if you put our friend down!"Hinata cried,her family's jutsu active.

"Oh yeah?!Why should I?"Kin asked,with a smirk.

"One thing,you're out numbered.And we all have our own special jutsus.And if we use them all at once,you'll die quickly."Shikmaru said.

Kin looked around and saw that he was right.She was alone with Zaku and Dosu knocked out.

"Alright,How about this?I give this girl and her team our earth scroll,and my team and I leave with our lives?"Kin asked handing over her scroll and putting Sakura down.

"Fine by me."Ino replied.

Kin picked her teammates up,and she left the scene with them.

"Ok.Now let's get Sakura and the others out of here."Ino said.But when she walked over to pick up Sasuke she tripped and twisted her ankle.

"Ouch!"Ino cired.

"Hey Ino!Do you need help?"Kiba asked.

"Hai Kiba-san."Ino said.Kiba picked her up and placed her on his back.

Hinata got Naruto,and Shikmaru and Chouji picked up Sasuke and Lee.


	5. Visits

Greetings and meetings

Hospital Vistings

Sakura got injured during her trainging,and is now recovering in the hospital.Lee visits her a lot.

"Morning Sakura!"Lee called.

"Morning Lee!"Sakura giggled.Lee came to visit her everyday,and she liked to have his company.

"How are you feeling today?"Lee asked.

"Better."Sakura replied."My sensei came by earlier."

"Really?Why?''Lee asked.

"Just to say sorry about over-trainging me.That's all."Sakura said.

"Oy,Sakura."A voice called,opening the door.

"Huh?INYUASHA?!"Sakura cried,falling off her bed."Oof!"

"Sakura,who's this?"Lee asked.

"My damn older brother!"Sakura yelled,standing up.

"Man,not exactly the "Welcome back!" I was expecting."Inyuasha remarked,grinning.

"IYUASHA,YOU KNOW I CAN NOT STAND Y-w-whoa!!"Sakura said,falling over."Oof!I am really getting sick of that!"Sakura said,or rather yelled,as Lee helped her to stand.

"Thanks Lee."Sakura said.

"Wow Sakura!Espeon didn't tell me you got a boyfriend!"Inyuasha said.

Both turned a shade of pink,and Sakura yelled,"WAS THAT BEFORE OR AFTER SHE KICKED YOUR ASS?!"Sakura asked.

"So it's true?Man Sakura!Why did you pick out a freak with bushy eyebrows?"Inyuasha asked.

"HEY!YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ABOUT LEE DAMNIT!He and the others saved mine,Naruto's,and Sasuke's life!SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"Sakura yelled.

"Sakura!What is all the yelling about??"Hinata said,entering the room."Huh?Sakura,who's this?"Hinata asked.

"MY STUPID OLDER BROTHER,INYUASHA!"Sakura yelled.

"Okay,okay!I know where I'm not wanted!"Inyuasha said,quickly leaving the room.

"Finally!I though he'd never leave!"sakura complained,sitting on her bed.

"So Sakura,how are you feeling now?"Hinata asked.

"I'm fine,Hinata.Thanks."Sakura said."Uh,Hinata?I think we need to do something about your outfit…"Sakura said.

"Why?!What's wrong with my outfit?!"Hinata said.

"Well,I just think it's whoreish!"Sakura admiited."Hey wait a minute!i have the perfect outfit for you!"Sakura rushing to her closet.

Lee smiled.Sakura was so caring about her friends.

"Here it is!"Sakura said holding it up.It was a top the cut off at her belly button.the bottom of it,and the sleves ended with nets.it had purple short shorts.

"OMG!Sakura,I love it!!"Hinata said.Then she looked at the outfit she was wearing."And I think you're right.This is a little whoreish.I'll go change right now!"Hinata said grabbing the outfit,and running toward the bathroom.

"And Lee…thanks so much for saving my life."Sakura said,sitting back her bed.

"Hey,I made you a promise didn't I?"Lee said,sitting next to her.

"Hehe…you did."Sakura giggled.

Lee put his hand over Sakura's."Sakura,I need to go or I'll be late for my training."

"O-ok!I'll see you later then!"Sakura said,blushing at the gesture.

"Ok.See you later Sakura!"Lee said leaving Sakura's bed,and exiting the room.

"Oy.I saw what happened in there."Hinata called,leaning on the walll,with her arms crossed and smirking.

"Oh,Hinata-san.You saw what happened in there??"Lee asked,turning pink.

"Yes I did.You like her don't you?"Hinata asked.

Lee gasped."Um..I'm sorry Hinata-san,but I need to leave,or I'll be late for my training session!"Lee said.

"Fine with me."Hinata replied,heading back into Sakura's room."Sakura?When are you getting out?"

Lee took off before Hinata came back out.


	6. Coming closer

Greetings and meetings

Songfics

"Lee-san!How you today?"Sakura said.Lee was once again visiting her.

"I'm fine Sakura-san!How are you?"Lee asked,sitting on her bed.

"I'm fine!Guess what?I'm getting out tomarow!"Sakura said,with a smile.

"That's great Sakura!"Lee said.He was happy to know that the girl of his dreams was getting out soon."Um…Sakura?"Lee said.

"Yes Lee?"Sakura asked.

"Well…I was wondering if…you wanted to have dinner with me tomarow night?"Lee blushed.

Sakura gasped slightly,and blushed,but smiled."Sure Lee.I'd love too."Sakura replied.

"Really!?Thank you Sakura!!"Lee said,still blushing.

"Hey,Lee!Tonight,Me,Hinata,and Ino are singing together at the Kambi Returant!You wanna come and see the show??"Sakura asked.

"Of course I will Sakura!"Lee said.

"Great!See you tonight!"

That night.

"Ladies,and gentlemen,the Kambi returant brings you,Sakura Haruno,Ino Yamanaka,And Hinata Huuga!Enjoy the show!"Kakashi said."First up,is Haruno Sakura!"

"Thank you Kakashi!Now,I will be singing "I'm a bitch,I'm a lover,"By Alanis Morissette!Enjoy!

I hate the world today  
You're so good to me, I know  
But I can change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
In a sentence sweet

Yesterday I cried  
Most have been to see the softer side  
I can understand how you'd bee so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

So take me as I am  
This may mean, you'll have to be a stronger man  
Just to shooter, when I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extreem  
Tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

Just when you think  
You got me  
Figgered out the seasons all ready changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to sing this

I'm a bitch I'm a lover  
I'm a child I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know, you wouldn't want it any other way

I'm a bitch, I'm tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you're hurt  
When you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb  
I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it ANY other way!!

Thank you!!Good night!"Sakura said,running off stage,as the adduince clapped.

"Wonderful,Sakura!!Next is,Hinata Huuga!!"Kakashi said.

"Thank you Kakashi!I'll be singing,Sexy,Naughty,bitchy me!By Tata Young!Enjoy!

"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent!!

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent!!

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me!!Thank you!!"Hinata said.Everyone clapped,loving Hinata's voice just as much as Sakura's.

"Alright!Now here is Ino Yamanaka!!"Kakashi shouted.

"Thank you!!Now,for my turn,I'm singing"The best Damn thing,"by Avril!Enjoy!

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that  
looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't  
you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright  
yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A,  
always give me what I want  
Give me a V,  
be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L,  
let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!!Thanks so much!THANK YOU!GOOD NIGHT!"Ino shouted.

"Alright!!That concludes tonight's show!Thank you!!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sakura!Hey Sakura!"Lee called.

"Oh hey Lee!!did you like my song?"Sakura asked.

"I loved it!You were great!!"

"Thanks Lee!!"

"Um..Sakura?Do you want me to walk you home?"Lee asked.

"Sure Lee.Why not?"Sakura said.


	7. The date

Greetings and meetings

Saturday night…

"So,Sakura did you have fun?"Lee asked after their date.

"I did Lee!!It was wonderful!"Sakura said,simling.

"I'm glad you had a good time Sakura."Lee said.

"Well,accepting your date is the least I can do for you.It's nothing compared to you saving my life."Sakura said.They stopped at Sakura's door.

"Sakura,risking my life was no trouble at all!I'd do it again if I had to."Lee pulling her into a hug.Sakura felt so safe in Lee's arms.And she had never felt so happy.

They broke away after a few seconds.But to them it was a year.

They just stared into each other eyes,and move closer.Sakura tiltled her head up,and moved her face closer to Lee's.Blush came over their faces,and they slowly closed their eyes.

"SAKURA!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"Espeon's voice shouted out,ruining the moment.The 2 broke away quickly.

"Uh..I was on a date with Lee…"Sakura said.

"WELL I DON"T CARE!YOU MISSED TRAINING!!"Espeon shouted.

Dogs started barking,and cars horns went off.Espeon narrowed her eyes at the scene.

"OH NM!JUST GET INSIDE!I HAVE A MISSION RIGHT NOW!I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"Espeon shouted,as if hell was being let loose.

After Espeon left,Sakura went into the house,and Lee flowed her.

"Lee,I'm sorry about that.Sensei is just protective.That's all."Sakura said.

"It's no trouble,Sakura!Gai-sensei can be like that too."

"Who's Gai-sensei?"Sakura asked.

"My teacher.He's the greatest."Lee replied.

"I bet he is."Sakura smiled."Well,I'm tired."Sakura said,going to bed."Good night Lee-kun."Sakura said.

"Good night,Sakura-chan."Lee smiled at "Kun".

Sakura soon fell asleep.But Lee hadn't left the room.He just looked at his angel.

She's so cute when she's asleep.Lee thought.Lee pulled up a chair silently next to Sakura's bed.Lee put his hand over Sakura's.He stood up,and laid down right next to Sakura,pulling her gently into his arms.Just like before.He wishpered.

"I love you,Sakura-chan."


	8. What hurts the most

Sasuke's part What Hurts the most

Sasuke's part What Hurts the most

Sasuke was at Yukika's grave…just looking at it.

"Hey Yukika.What's up?Oh..i guess you are."Sasuke said."You know,I did kinda have a crush on you."

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

"Well…we were close…but I never admitted it.And now you're gone."

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

"I really miss you.It's been even worse since you left…and I tried to love you.I really did.But I never learned how.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

"And really regret not telling you…you'd still be here….maybe…if I had more will in me to protect anyone but myself."

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

"Yukika,I've been even lonelier then before.Cause you were the only girl who tried to help me.but I pushed you away.But you still tried…Thank you."

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do


	9. Tenten is just the girl next door

Sasuke's part What Hurts the most

Tenten's just the girl next girl to Sakura

**Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly**

Tenten was looking at Sakura,and Lee together.Tenten knew that Lee liked Sakura and why.She had pretty long hair,and dyed it to make it look cool.She had deep,umcommon green eyes.She was strong and fast.And veryone loved her.

**Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her**

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door

She knew so many jutsus.Even Tenten's!And she was so good at everything.She gave Hinata a new look,and made her look prettier,and less like a whore.So she knew fashion too.

**Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding**

And Sakura was never mean to anyone.Except to those who harmed her teammates.She was perfect!!She had everything Tenten had ever wanted!Looks,popularity,and Lee!!She had Lee!!And what would happen if Sakura liked Lee in return?!Tenten would loose him!

**Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her, but I just wanna hit her...**

TenTen just wanted to hit Sakura!She wanted to kill her!!Do anything that would get rid of her!!Then maybe Lee would love _her!_

**She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door**

But to Lee,she'd never be anything more then a friend!!Nothing more then that!But Tenten could love Lee so much better then Sakura!!

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
Spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**

**She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door**

And whenever Tenten got something,Sakura got more of it!Better food,more money,everything!!It wasn't fair!!

**I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door**


	10. Saving Sakura

"Rock Lee!"Sakura cried.

Lee had just been badly attacked in his fight with Gaara!

"Sakura, words would only make this worse."Kakashi said.

It wasn't long before Sakura had also started might be dead Espeon had been killed a month ago on a mission.

…It was too much for Sakura.

"First Sensei,then Hinata,and now Lee!who else am I going to lose?!"Sakura said collapsing in tears.

"Sakura…I know we can't bring Espeon back..However,Hinata is alive,and Lee might make it."Kakashi said,putting his hand on her shoulder.

"…Sakura?Can I speak to you for a minute?"Ino asked.

"S-sure Ino-chan."

Ino lead her to the girl's one else was in there.

"Listen Sakura,I know Espeon and Hinata were,and are important to you…"Ino started.

"So,you're saying Lee-kun isn't important to me?"Sakura asked,still crying.

"No,just the important is Lee to you?"Ino asked.

"Eh?!"Sakura said,softly."W-why do you need to know t-that?!"Sakura asked blushing.

"You…you love him…don't you?"Ino asked,with a concerned look on her face.

Sakura gasped just looked at the floor,her eyes full of tears and sadness.

"Sakura-chan…"Ino said."That's why you're so upset…Everything's just too much for you…"

"Yes!That's why I'm upset!I've lost Hinata,Lee,and I lost sensei!Sensei was like a mother to me!She saved me from starving,and dieing of sickness!She made me stronger!And now I have left of her is this necklace!"Sakura was once Espeon's was a cherry blossom pendant on a gold Sakura is was a choker since Espeon's neck was so small.

"I know is upsetting to lose someone.I lost my mother."

"I-I'm sorry Ino-chan."

"Don't be …you do love 't you?"

"I….I think I do 's..he's different from any guy I've ever met…He protected me when I really needed 's….He's everything I ever wanted."

"I knew it Sakura-chan!And…you know what?He'll make it."

"How do you know?"

"Because Sakura…I learned a lot about Lee during his you said he promised to protect you….then he won't let himself you still need him here with you."

"..You're right Ino-chan!And we both know Hinata's going to be fine!"Sakura said.

"Yeah!...but that bastard huuga's a dead man!now dry to your tears….And then,the first moment we can…we'll go see Lee-san…"Ino said.

"Yes,I'd like that."sakura said trying her tears."And Ino-chan?"

"Yes,Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hugged Ino."Thanks 're one of my best friends."

Ino smiled and hugged back.


	11. Addmitting

At Lee's hospital room…

"Lee-kun!You're awake!Are you feeling?"Sakura asked.

"S-Sakura-chan!I'm fine!How is your training going?"Lee asked.

"It's going great!I thought I'd only ever be good at taijutsu,but the-?Eh?Lee-kun,something wrong?"Sakrua asked,noticing that Lee suddenly had sadness in his eyes.

"N-no!Nothing's wrong,Sakura-chan!"Lee answered,trying to hide his sadness,but failed.

"Lee-kun,if something's wrong,you can always tell me.I won't tell anyone,I promise."

"..Ok.I talked to Lady Tsuande yesterday,and she said that I have numerous bone fragments lodged in my spine. There's an operation that might help me. But it's risky. There's a chance I could die. The odds of survival are fifty-fifty at best."

Sakura didn't know what to Lee took the operation,then she might lose if he didn't…he'd lose his dream forever…What should she do?Risk losing him,and him keeping his dream,or never lose him,but have him lose his dream?

"Sakura-chan,what should I do?"Lee asked her.

"I-I…I really don't know…you could die from the operation,but you'll lose your dream if you don't even you won't have to die if you don't take you'll lose your dream forever…well…you do what you have to do."

"Sakura-chan…I-I think I'll take the I'll know I'll survive it."

"Huh?how do you know that?"

"Sakura-chan,I made you I die,I won't be able to keep it.I won't let myself die when you're still self-will won't let me do that."

"Lee-kun."

They both stared into each other's looked at each other hearts began to start racing.

"You sounded just like Ino-chan just told me almost the exact same thing…"Sakura said.

"Ino sounds like a very good she the blue-haired one who likes Naruto?"Lee asked.

"No,'s Hinata remember?The one your bastard of a teammate almost killed?"Sakura said.

"Oh…right…….Sakura-chan,I'm sorry."Lee said.

"Sorry about what,Lee-kun?"Sakura asked,puzzled.

"Y-you see…it wasn't me exactly who saved you from the sounds was the rest of the rookie 9."Lee admitted.

"Lee-kun,do you think I'd be mad at you about that?"Sakura asked moving closer to Lee on the bed.

"What?Why aren't you mad at me?"Lee asked.

"Because kept your you was you who alerted the 's because of you that me and my teammates are still here…"Sakura said, moved closer to Sakura on his laid her head on Lee's shoulder,and Lee wrapped his arm around ,Sakura was fast sat there, watching his angel sleep.

She's so cute when she's loved really did.A did she love him seemed she laid Sakura down on the bed,and slept right next to her,holding her in his arms.

"…I love you,Sakura-chan."Lee said,closing his eyes.

"….Lee-kun,I'm still awake…"Sakura said,turning over to Lee.

Lee's eyes snapped open."S-Sakura!How long have you been awake!?"Lee stammered.

"Long enough.D-do you mean it?"Sakura asked.

"Mean what,Sakura-chan?"

"Y-you said,you love …is that true??Do you mean it?"

"….Sakura-chan.I-I can't lie to you.I'e loved you ever since I saw you."

"L-Lee kun…I-I…love you too…"Sakura said,smiling gently at him.

"Really,Sakura-chan?"

"Lee-kun,why wouldn't I love you?You're everything I ever protect me,pay attention to me,and you don't lie to 're strong,fast,smart,and sweet."

"Sakura-chan..I thought you wouldn't like me because of the way I look…"

"Lee-kun,I'd never judge people on their 're important to me, of the most important people to me."

"Sakura-chan,there are two people who are most important to 's been like a father to then…you…Sakura,you're strong,smart,and..and make every flower look like a dead weed."Lee said to her,blushing.

"Lee-kun,you…you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course I do, pretty,rare,green long,soft pink matches your you know what else I love about you?You're protective of your friends,you're gernerous,and kind,and gentle…I love everything about you."

"And you know what I love about you Lee-kun?No one,no one in the world,could love me better then .Not Naruto,not Sasuke,no 're all I ever wanted,and all I ever 're always there for me, matter what."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Lee-kun…"

They moved closer,and Lee wrapped his arms around soon fell asleep in Lee's 's where she wanted to be right now.


	12. Loving

Back at Lee's Room in the hospital…

"Lee-kun,I want you to meet someone."Sakura said.

"Really?Who Sakura-chan?"Lee sat next to him on the bed.

Lee noticed wasn't wearing Espeon's necklace!

" must be sister told me about you."Said a young man who looked no more then 15 stepped into the wore a long,red,samurai's robe,and carried a hair was long,and black.

"I'm Sakura's brother,Inyuasha.I found someone who would help you without endangering yourself.

Another person,this time a woman,came was dressed like Inyuasha,only her shirt was white,and she carried a bow and she was also wearng Sakura's necklace!

"K-Kikyo!!!?!?!?!?INYUASHA,WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HER HERE?!"Sakura shouted.

"Relax has a soul 's with us."Inyuasha explained.

"Now,I agreed to help you,because this way,there's no chance of you ,I always feel exhausted afterwards,and I can not move for many ,I took Sakura's necklace as payment."Kikiyo explained.

"What?"Lee whispered to Sakura.

"Um.I have to go.I'll see you later Lee-kun."Sakura said.

"Oh,alright,See you later Sakura-chan."

"So,are you ready?"Kikiyo asked.

"..Yes..I am."Lee answered.

ஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღஐ ღ

"I hope that witch Kikiyo doesn't try to pull 'll be a dead bitch then."Sakura said to herself.

Someone knocked at Sakura's door.

"Hello?"Sakura answered."Lee-kun!!You're ok!"sakura said,excited.

"…Sakura-chan,I need to talk to you."Lee said.

"Huh?What's wrong Lee-kun?"Sakura said,letting him in.

"Sakura-chan,you…you gave Kikiyo your one thing you have left of your sensei,so I wouldn't die because of the ?"Lee asked her.

Sakura starting to sting her took that very personally.

"I-I'm sorry,Sakura-chan!I didn't mean to make you cry!"Lee said,pulling her into a hug.

"No,'s not ..just fellow me."Sakura did what she said to.

Sakura showed Lee her walked over to her bed and pulled something out from underneath was a her and was still a little girl when this picture was was Sakura,Espeon,and a woman,and a glass was cracked,and the photo was sightly faded.

"Sakura-chan,who are those two?"Lee asked.

'..My parents."Sakura answered.

It was true,The woman had pink hair,and blue the man had black hair,and green were Sakura's parents.

"What happened?"Lee asked.

"You see,someone had set our house on Espeon and I survived…"Sakura looked down at the picture,and was startled lightly when something wet hit the Lee looked up,he was there was tears on his angel's face,and her eyes were closed,and her cheeks were red.

"Now Espeon is gone!I'm alone now!!!"Sakura collapsed in emotional pain.

"Sakura-chan,that's not true.I'm I'll always be matter what.I promise."Lee said,putting his hand on Sakura's cheek.

"Oh,Lee-kun."Sakura said,putting both of her hands on top of Lee's,and simling.

"Lee-kun,the reason I gave up my necklace was because I still have this …And I wanted to make sure you got the operation and lived it."

"Sakura-chan,I need to tell you said that she had was still a chance that I would die by taking the operation."Lee said,helping her to stand up.

"WHAT?!"Sakura yelled.

"But I did.I told you I'd I still need to protect you."

"Oh,Lee-kun!"Sakura said,pulling Lee into a placed both of her hands on Lee's back gently,and Lee put one hand on Sakura's head,and the other on her back.

"You know that I love you,right Sakura-chan?"Lee asked.

"Of course I know that I love you too."They both looked each other in the eyes, next thing Sakura knew Lee had put his lips on was a little shocked at first,but she soon kissed him loved him after all.

When they broke away,Sakura yawned.

"Are you tired,Sakura-chan?"

"A little."Sakura answered.

"Well,it is getting late.I'll see you later Sakura-chan."

"Um..Lee-kun?"

"Yes,Sakura-chan?"

"Weill spend the night with me?"

Lee smiled."Of course I will Sakura-chan."

They both lied down in Sakura's wrapped his arms around her and whispered:

"I love you Sakura-chan…"

"I love you too,Lee-kun."Sakura smiled.


End file.
